primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Series5info45678ICANTWAIT!
Edited Pictures I've got some edited pictures of the Giant Burrowing Insect, Kaprosuchus, and Mutated Future Predator! NO need to post it on the creatures, it was just for fun. .]] New Pics OK guys, just want to let everyone know that I know where the pics came from. They came from the newest trailer released by Watch. And, I am pleased to say, I requested that they make that trailer, because I knew you guys would love to see the predators! :D ZEM talk to me! 00:52, June 9, 2011 (UTC) your an idiot i worked long and hard on the velciraptor page and you deleted my work. your lucky i haven't sweared at you. Okay, We are not sure if it is a Velociraptor yet that appeared in Episode 5.3, because it could be, well pretty much anything. Im really sorry. Once we get enough proof that it is a velociraptor then you may put it, but for now, it remains the way it is. You may put it might be the creature that appears in the watch youtube game and episode 5.3, but its not confrimed. You may resume editing. hey mate sorry about calling you an idiot im just really annoyed because you deleted everything i worked hard on but im pretty sure its a adult velociraptor i mean the shape of it's skull ain't the same as the dromaesaurus in series 2, 3 and 4 plus it has no thrilled feathers, no blue eye patch and it resembled the baby velociraptor from Episode 3.4 Okay I'm sorry too, but we aren't sure that it is a Velociraptor. Once we get enough evidence, (I myself actually believe its a velociraptor, but not sure) I'll help you, but for now the least I'm going to do is put that it possibly appeared in that episode. Don't act like its confirmed, but I'll just add that it might have been the raptor. alright im pleased we come to an agreement and im cool with the idea of putting possibly before it, but what about the dromaesaurus? its just loads of people keep editing the dromaesaurus page saying it appeared in episode 5.3 and the watch youtube game. so i'll edit it saying possibly before it ok? Alright. Go ahead. Wikis Hi. I noticed you have wikis about different Primeval series. Will you be making a Series 6 wiki? Dynovan 16:51, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Great, what's the web address for your main wiki? Here's Dyno! 07:58, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I'll pop over and join. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk 07:29, August 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: Primeval Fifth Novel I have saw your request on ZEMs page! I will be more than happy to make the cover for you, and if you don't want it that is fine! I like making stuff and it will be a bit of fun, even if you don't like it. I'm not promising ZEMs likely standards, but I'm promising a cover! I hope you will like it. Post it to you soon! Thanks Primeval123 20:31, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Sixth Primeval Novel: Ok, I can make the Expedition to the future cover, even though this one will be harder. There is a few certain things I need to tell you though. To have exactly the same Predator will make the Book cover look quite bad, as it is to landscape for the book design. Also the connor pic is quite, well lets say, it is one of them pics, which makes it really hard. I can't gurantee exactly the same pics, but I will make it, and if you don't like it, I will try my est to make another one. Thanks a lot for liking my covers. Very many thanks Primeval123 12:59, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Right The cover is added, and I know it isn't as good as before, but I think it will do, do you? I hope you do, Thanks for your encouragement and compliments, any more novels? Just ask me to make the cover! Thanks and bye for now! Hope you like them :) Novels and Creatures Hello there Primeval123 the book cover maker here! I was wondering how all the creatures you have got on the main page for the novel, will fit in the novels! I cannot wait to find out. And also I have a question, will you be selling the book, or let people read it in anyway? If so, I would like to get one! Just let me know when you have finished and how you are letting people read it. Many thanks, Primeval123 14:24, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Book Selling I live in England! Oh man! I'll never read it now! :( Book publishing Hello there Primeval123 here. I wanted to inform that I am going to have a strict rule. If you publish the books ever. You mention I made the covers to the publishers. And if you ever publish them and I see them without any mention of me, then I will get really mad. Please, I would really like to be mentioned. Thankyou a lot. But if the publishers really like the cover and you say you made it, that would be unfair, so mention me. I am going to have to write my name on the front of the book other wise. thankyou, and I hope you understand. This would be a favour returned. Primeval123 19:50, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Talk page publish HiPrimeval123 08:25, August 10, 2011 (UTC) here, good idea, put it on your talk page, you might need to put it on in chapters, as the book might be too long! R.E: Another favour well I don't chane book covers as much, but I'll have a go. Book Rename I am sorry, the template for this cover was not saved by accident, it would be complicated and an incredibly hard thing to do. If I had the template I would be more than happy, as it is only a title, so don't think I cant be bothered, it would taking me longer to write this than what it would to edit the title if I kept the template, I am extremely sorry, any inconvinience then tell me and a diffrent favour will be returned, I am sorry, and as a book cover maker I should not delete the template, all the other books have one but I just accidentally forgot to save this one. Sorry, kind regards Primeval123 14:49, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Survival and Rescue Hello there. Primeval123 here. I have realised two of my customers, you and Dinoboy have had a little arguement. Just to start off, I wanted to say, my book cover making was never ment to cause any arguments, ok. So now that is done, I just wanted to know how you were doing on Survival and Rescue? I can't wait to read it if I can, also update me on Expedition to the future when it is being written please. Thanks Primeval123 15:17, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:what the Hell What is wrong with my ideas at the end of my ideas for Series 6. They're very good ideas and in fact, I wish that would happen at the end of Series 6 if there was one. If I don't like Connor and Abby, then I don't like Connor and Abby. Those two characters are so weird and gay. Remember, we all have other interests in what we like and hate. I like dinosaurs, prehistoric life and fossils, I hate pandas and Connor and Abby. If Connor and Abby really died in Series 6, then I would continue watching the show and enjoy it a lot more if the show went on. But anyway, that may not happen at the end of Series 6 unfortunately and its very unlikely, but they were just my ideas for Series 6 and what I would like to see in it. So next time, mind your own business please. We all have different ideas you know that some people like and dislike. Dinoboy5387 16:15, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Stop Since when have I been vandalising pages? I haven't been vandalising this wiki at all! Are you saying that I've been vandalising the Talk:Series 6 page just because you don't like my ideas for Series 6? Well, please stop it. I am a Primeval fan, but I only like Primeval because there is prehistoric creatures and I love dinosaurs and prehistoric life. I'm not even interested in the characters, I'm more interested in the creatures (only the prehistoric ones). Just because I don't like Connor and Abby does not mean I'm not a Primeval fan and your swearing problem is getting out of control and if I want to stay on this wiki I'll stay here. So leave me alone please. Also, I'm not weird and gay! Also, what have I been warned about any way. I've being good and editing sensibly on articles on this wiki. Dinoboy5387 16:52, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Ok Ok, ok. I will not do anything wrong to this wiki ok. I'll just edit normally, and I promise I'll do all the things you said. Please don't make me get blocked. Please. I haven't even done anything wrong to you. But this time I'll be as good as gold. I can also make the end of my ideas for Series 6 a much more happier ending if you want. Dinoboy5387 08:57, August 30, 2011 (UTC) PLEASE... I WOULD BE VERY GREATFULL Would you mind if you investigated my BBC Planet Dinosaur Wiki? The one your editing on now is annoying, the founder spammed my articles! I ad to replace them, so would you like to help me out? Please I would b very greatful, Primeval123 11:53, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Here is the link http://bbcplanetdinosaur.wikia.com/wiki/BBC_Planet_Dinosaur_Wiki